A Brother's Tale
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Inside story of a pack member who had more in common with the alpha then he knew. Richie thought he was just another member of the pack until he learns more about his father. He learns the truth of who he really is.


**The Truth**

**No idea belongs to me. I give all credit to Uzumaki Ricky, I just wrote the story. Thanks for reading the fic and review if you see fit. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

My name is Richie. I use to be your normal eighteen year old Indian kid, well that was until the vampires showed up and I turned into a werewolf. It was just my mom Iva, my ten year old brother Gabe, and me. My birth father had a fling with my mother and then walked out. I never got to know him. I knew one thing about the man and that was his first name, Joshua. Other then that I didn't know what he looked liked or who he really was. My mom didn't like to talk about him and I didn't want to upset her. My little brother is my half brother. My mom got married to this jerk named Greg and had him.

My mom and I moved to tribal lands a couple years ago after I turned eighteen. She said we needed a fresh start and I agreed with her. When we moved it was weird. I learned fast that some of the tribe had this cult thing going on and no one knew what they did. To me it was a little strange, but after a few months I got use to it.

At first when things started to change with me I was so confused. My mom said it was hormones, but this seemed a little to strange to be hormones. Things were happening to me that I didn't understand. One day I was out walking the woods just for the fun of it when I smelt something strange invading my nose and before I knew it my whole body was in pain and I'd fallen to the ground and that's when I met Sam.

The man seemed like he knew what was happening to me and I felt I could trust him with my life and so I listen to what he said. The words didn't make sense to me but his body language did. I didn't quite understand it but later on I would.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it at first. His words were clear but his body language was more clear then words themselves. When I went to hold my head I couldn't. I looked at what were suppose to be my hands and panicked. I went in circles trying to look at my whole body and in my head I could tell I was crying. Sam calmed me in a calming voice and told me all was going to be okay.

Sam was with me through most of my changes, explaining to me that somewhere in my blood someone was a werewolf and that I was the new blood to protect the innocent from vampires. He told me that I had to leave the Cullen family alone and never go to their land. I told him I understood the rules. Its not like I wanted to start a fight with anyone anyway.

Being a werewolf didn't make sense until I talked with my mom and realized she knew what I was to become and knew that I inherited this gene from my father. She apologized for months after but I told her I was okay. Too be honest I was, I was happy to know some history of my father. Did I care for the man, hell no. He walked out but still glad to know something about him after eighteen years.

My life in the pack was going great. I got along great with the other pack members and Sam was a good leader and Jake was like a brother and I treated him as such. I told Billy when I entered the pack I would always stick by Jake's side. Billy told me that was a bit over board but glad to know someone always has his back. Things didn't get weird between Sam and I until after one night of talking to Jake and telling him who my father was. Sam soon after that would hound me with questions of him and I would simply have to tell him I didn't know. I told him the two things I knew and it was his name and he carried the gene.

Sam didn't take to kind to my information but weeks later he laid off. Of course that could be due to the fact we were at war with newborn vampires and we had to take lessons from the Cullen's in my opinion we could only give it our all. Nice knowing the Cullen's didn't expect us to give up our lives but Jake wanted us to fight to protect Bella and she was an innocent.

After that battle was won, we did have one messed up and that was Jake, but other then that it was cool. Sam seemed more worried about Jake then my father and that was okay with me. It seemed like months went by and we were all hanging out as a pack when someone asked about my past. Sam seemed curious and so I explained to everyone that my father abandoned my mother and me. Sam seemed angry but didn't say anything. I blew it off.

After the battle with the newborns I took advantage of the quite times and spent them with friends or my mom. I liked trying to be normal. It was healthy for me and I think for the other member's too. But the happiness didn't last long. Soon after the battle we received news of the engagement of the Edward and Bella. Some of us equaling two of the pack members Seth and I thought it was great but then that left with Jake leaving.

I didn't know Jake had left until I heard him howl and could tell he was in a lot of pain. My mom and the others tried to stop me but I didn't listen and I ran after him. I didn't want him to do anything stupid. But by the time I thought I had caught up to him he had out smarted me and covered his scent and tracks. I was pissed at myself. I made that promise to Billy and I couldn't keep it. Every time he saw me he would tell me it was okay, but I just couldn't stop blaming myself for it.

Around the time of the wedding is when I stopped blaming myself and started to be me again. I was still hurt from losing my brother but I knew he was okay. Sometimes I would go wolf to talk to him tell him what I knew and he would get mad but then I would tell him about his dad, and that seemed to help.

I knew he was going to be mad but I told him the date and time of the wedding and who from the pack was going and that was the last time we talked. A week later I found myself being dressed by Sue. She had grown close to Charlie and said that if we fur balls were going we had to at least look nice. Me and Seth both knew she did this for Charlie. Seth was please and Leah was Leah.

That night we sat through Bella and Edwards dinner laughing when Emmett and Renee gave their toasts. I congratulated Edward and Bella on their happy day and told them good luck, because every husband and wife needs that. That was the last time I saw Bella that night.

**Well here it is. First chapter of this Twilight fic. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks a lot! :)**


End file.
